


let's take this show on the road

by spicyyuuri



Series: katsu-damn! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Camboy Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: victor is skating at the gpf in nagoya, and yuuri has gone to cheer him on!  but one night during the competition, yuuri does a show live on location at their hotel.a series for various other katsu-damn!sideshows that can be read in any order!  please read part one of the series beforehand!





	1. 9 december 2017

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt and it kind of just screamed LitL universe, so here goes...

> **Anonymous said:** Nsfw Victuuri prompt where Yuuri wants Victor to watch him using a dildo on himself, and the whole situation is really spicy, but eventually they can't handle being apart and so they end up making love like the couple of saps they really are

* * *

Yuuri settled on his knees atop the large king sized bed.  He smirked his his hands moved over his bare chest and down to tug at the elastic waistband of his briefs, pulling it down teasingly before letting it snap back against his skin.  He hummed softly as he began to rotate his hips, his eyes set on another pair on the couch across from him.

“Today, we are live on location from Nagoya.” Yuuri drawled, biting the inside of his lip as he moved closer to the edge of the bed.  “I’ve never taken the show on the road, so to speak, but I thought I could do something a bit different tonight.”

Yuuri climbed off of the bed and moved to the suitcase at the foot where a pile of shopping bags were scattered about. He bent over, presenting his ass to his audience as he rummaged through one bag in particular.  He stood back up slowly as he retrieved what he had been looking for, before resuming his position at the centre of the bed.

“I went shopping today.” he said, holding up a plastic bag before pulling out a flesh coloured dildo, now one of the larger of his collection.  Yuuri looked at his purchase and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.  He looked across the room and smirked as the head bent forward to rest against his lips.  “It was an impulse buy, I was actually in the shop for lube.  Talk about getting sidetracked.”

Across the room, Victor shifted on the couch, Yuuri’s laptop sitting beside him, open with his room live via the shitty hotel internet.

“Although, I did manage to remember the lube, because this thing will need it.”  Yuuri continued to explain, before unceremoniously pushing the rubber cock into his mouth.  He hummed as he bobbed his head around what he could before pulling off with a lewd pop.  "Don't worry, I  _did_ clean it earlier."

He moved towards the headboard of the large bed and pushed the pillows out of the way.

“My favourite part, and the big selling point to this particular dildo, was the suction cup base…” he said as he pushed it against the wooden headboard.  A smirk crossed his face as he turned back to his audience, his eyes flicking up to Victor.  “What do you think?”

“Good choice.”  Victor said quietly, the bulge in his pants becoming more apparent the more Yuuri moved around the bed.

Yuuri nodded and reached back for the bag, retrieving the lube he had indeed bought earlier that day.  He tore the plastic from over the top and tossed it to the floor before popping the cap, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.  He set the tube to the side before leaning forward on his free hand, the lubed one moving back so he could work himself open.

Victor was finding it increasingly difficult to watch his boyfriend, though he knew he couldn’t interrupt -- at least not yet.

Yuuri’s face was that of pure bliss as he fingered his ass, stretching himself open for the large toy that would fill him.  Once he was satisfied with his work, he retracted his fingers to slick up the toy, flicking his wrist as his eyes slid towards Victor and the prominent bulge in his pants.  Yuuri licked his lips before tearing his eyes away, the dildo now completely covered from head to base, probably more than it needed to be.

He could hear the chimes coming from his laptop, just barely audible over his own breathing.  Victor had turned down the volume almost as soon as they had started, and Yuuri didn’t blame him since he was sitting right beside the laptop.

Yuuri turned back to Victor, and disregarded the laptop all together.  He enjoyed his viewers, but his number one fan meant more to him than he could have ever dreamed.  He was still in denial half the time that he had met his idol in the most roundabout way, and that he was sitting on the couch across from him, watching him.

For the sake of the show, though, Yuuri glanced back to the screen.  “The more I hear the credits, the more I will fuck myself on this thing.”

Victor’s eyebrow rose at that, and his hands twitched at his sides.  He wanted to go to the bed, but they hadn’t come prepared for him to be visible.  The mask and hats were all at Yuuri’s apartment in Tokyo, after all.  And he wasn't about cover his head with a shopping bag, though the thought did cross his mind.

The credits slowly started to come in, and Yuuri moved himself around to let the tip of the dildo run over his waiting hole.  Yuuri moaned softly at the feeling, the toy’s girth more than he was used to.  He slowly pushed himself back onto it, unable to keep his voice down as he stretched around the cock.

“Fuck, that’s huge…” he groaned once he came to a stop, unable to move more than half way down the toy.  “The suction holds strong…”  he mumbled, wiggling slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling, and impressed that it didn’t pop off the headboard.

Once he had relaxed a bit more, Yuuri started to slowly move himself on the toy.  He kept a very slow and steady pace, not wanting to hurt himself.  He arched his back slightly and bent his arms, resting his face on the bed as his pace started to pick up.  His eyes didn’t stay on the camera, like they usually did, but instead they moved to Victor’s.

Victor was having a really  _ hard _ time.  His hands clenched the edge of the couch cushions in an attempt to restrain himself, but it was difficult.  Yuuri was making such lewd noises, both coming from his mouth, and the slick noise of the dildo pushing into him.

Unable to handle it anymore, Victor moved his hands to his pants, tugging them down with his underwear, letting his cock spring free.

Yuuri watched this and could feel himself only grow harder at the sight of his boyfriends dick, his _favourite_ in his collection if he was telling the truth.  His eyes stayed trained on Victor’s cock as the other started to stroke himself, once again sitting on the couch with his pants around his ankles.

Victor moved his hand slowly, not wanting to cum too quickly as Yuuri continued to bounce his ass off of the toy.

“Fuck…” Yuuri groaned as he continued to speed up, to fill his promise to his paying viewers.  His hands grasped the sheets under him as the toy started to grow closer to the fine bundle of nerves that he so desperately wanted to find.  “Mmm, V…”

Victor cleared his throat quietly as his hand tightened around himself.  Hearing Yuuri moan that did  _ not _ help his arousal and he had to stop moving his hand.  Yuuri smirked as he watched the man’s reaction and lifted himself back up onto his arms, his own cock dripping with precum under him.

Victor’s lip brushed his bottom lip as he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay seated on the couch.  His leg bounced as he watched Yuuri’s movements, fluid and precise as he continued to fuck himself on the dildo.

He lasted only a few more moments, until Yuuri gasped and arched his back before he reached over to close the laptop as he stood from the couch.  He kicked his pants to the side as Yuuri watched him with wide eyes.  Victor pulled Yuuri off of the toy and onto his back, and Yuuri grinned wide as he moved his legs to wrap around his partner.

“You lasted much longer on the couch than I thought.”  he said playfully, moving up his hips in an attempt to find Victor’s cock.  “Mmm, now fuck me better than that toy did, Vitya.”

Victor nodded and leaned down, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own.  It was slow, and everything unlike what Yuuri had just been performing.  Their tongues brushed against each other gently like a dance just for them, as Victor’s hand trailed down Yuuri’s front to his own cock, directing himself into the other slowly.

Despite the large toy Yuuri had been using, he still clenched around Victor tightly, causing him to moan into the kiss.  Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him up, letting himself rest against the pillows that were now piled on one side of the bed.  Yuuri shifted himself in Victor’s lap once he was sitting upright again and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck.  He kept the kiss going, pressing light feather touch ones across Victor’s lips before deepening it further, rocking his hips as he did so.

Yuuri and Victor both moaned quietly at the friction, the mood doing a complete one-eighty from dirty to sweet.

Yuuri continued to rock himself in Victor’s lap, clenching his muscles around the other’s cock as he did so, causing Victor to grunt more into the kiss.  Yuuri smiled as his tongue brushed against Victor’s bottom lip before biting down on the soft flesh, tugging playfully.

Victor’s hands moved from Yuuri’s waist and around to cup his ass, squeezing his cheeks as he continued to thrust into him slowly.

“Mmm, Vitya.”  Yuuri groaned as he slowly started to bounce a bit faster.  “You are much better than any toy I’ve ever owned.”

Victor hissed slightly as Yuuri clenched around him again, his nails digging into his skin.  “I would hope so.”  Victor mumbled, moving his face to Yuuri’s neck, moving his tongue across the sweaty skin there.

Yuuri chuckled quietly at Victor’s response and moved his head to the side, giving the man more room to mark because while Yuuri  _ couldn’t _ mark Victor where he’d like to, Yuuri was all for it.  He hummed softly as Victor’s teeth grazed his skin before moaning out, feeling the cock buried in his ass brush his prostate - finally.

“F-fuck, Vitya…”  Yuuri mewled, rocking himself at the same angle which caused Victor to pull back.  The mark on Yuuri’s neck wasn’t anything magnificent, but it would at least be there the following day.

Yuuri’s head fell back as he continued to slam down onto Victor, his hands moving up into the other’s hair as he could feel his orgasm building, growing closer with every movement.

Victor on the other hand was quite impressed that he had lasted as long as he had, especially with Yuuri being a complete tease beforehand.

Tightening his grip on Yuuri’s waist again, Victor pushed them forward causing Yuuri to fall to his back.  Victor pulled Yuuri’s legs wider as he pushed back into him, hard.  Yuuri cried out, his back arching as Victor thrust into him with fervor, and Yuuri was seeing stars with every movement.

“F-u-uck!”  Yuuri cried, clenching on the bed sheets under him, unable to wrap his arms back around Victor’s neck.  “Fuck,  _ there _ , more…”

Victor’s nails dug into Yuuri’s hips as he kept going, knowing he was only going to last a few more seconds with Yuuri continuously clenching around him.

“Fuck, Yuuri…” Victor groaned before his movements stalled some, releasing into Yuuri.  He was breathless as he hunched over the other before rocking his hips, riding it out as he tried to bring Yuuri and his insane stamina to the breaking point.

Victor stayed sheathed as he wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock, precum all over his stomach.  He stroked him quickly, and Yuuri mewled more under his touch, his hands grasping the sheets tighter as he grew closer and closer.

As Victor’s thumb brushed over the head of Yuuri’s cock, he arched his back as he released with one of the loudest moans Victor had heard so far.  His eyes were wide as he continued to stroke the other through his release before Yuuri reached up to pull him down in the sweetest kiss.

The kiss continued for some time, until Victor slowly pulled out from Yuuri.  He sat up and watched the mess escape the other before he looked up with a small smile.  He moved his hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the skin gently.

“I’ll run you a bath, my love.”  Victor said quietly, stealing another chaste kiss before rolling off the bed.

Yuuri could feel the fatigue setting in as he nodded, smiling lazily up at his boyfriend.  “Thank you, Vitya.” he mumbled as Victor moved to the hotel bathroom before his eyes moved to the ceiling, three more words on the tip of his tongue that he wanted so desperately to say.


	2. 10 february 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following chapters will not be in any particular order, they'll be a bit all over the place from BV (before victor) to AV (after victor). i will fill prompts if they are sent my way (tumblr link in the end notes, let me know if you want it for LitLverse, otherwise it will be added to 'the spicier side') and i will write anything that comes to mind for this au as well!

Yuuri fumbled with his keys before managing to unlock the dorm door.  His eyes darted around before frowning at a package sitting on his bed.  He closed and locked the door behind him before stepping into the dorm, dropping his book bag at the end of his bed along with his jacket, glad to be free from both for the rest of the day.

Midterms had been kicking his ass the majority for the week, and with only one left, he decided he could take the night off and continue cramming the next morning.

His eyes slowly moved back to the package on the box and he frowned.  There was brown paper covering it with no stamps or other markings other than ‘Yuuri’ written on the top.  He hummed quietly as he turned it over in his hands, inspecting it.

Biting the inside of his lip, Yuuri peeled the end of the package open and pulled out the box from inside.  His face immediately turned a brilliant shade of red at seeing what was now sitting in his lap, before a piece of paper fell out from the package to land on top.  He picked it up, immediately recognizing Phichit’s writing.

> _ Yuuri, this is probably, no, most definitely, the weirdest thing I’ve bought for you so far, but bear with me. _
> 
> _ This is going to blow your mind.  Your fans… wow.  Make sure your volume is up all the way. _
> 
> _ All. _
> 
> _ The. _
> 
> _ Way _ _. _
> 
> _ Trust me. _
> 
> _ I’ll be at practice late tonight, competition next week.  I have spare batteries in my nightstand if you need them.  Have fun! _

Yuuri’s could barely believe what Phichit had went out of his way to buy for him.  He looked it over, flipped the box every which way and shook his head.  He had seen the particular item many times on his online shopping sprees, but he had always passed over it due to the price.

“He better have found a good deal…” Yuuri muttered to himself as he started to open the box.

It wasn’t much visually, but he had seen them being used before by other models.  He had definitely been interested in trying one out, though he didn’t think he would ever have the chance.  It was even one toy he hadn’t planned on putting on his wishlist, but there it was in his hands.

Yuuri’s eyes darted to the clock and back to his new toy.  He had all afternoon to himself, so why not?

Yuuri stood quickly and moved to the bathroom, thoroughly washing the new toy.  After deeming it clean, he made his way back to his bed to get ready.  He undressed and flattened out the bedding on his bed before opening his laptop, setting it at the foot of his bed so he could sit against his pillows.

He growled quietly as the website slowly loaded, his eyes darting to the toy every so often as he waited.  He grinned once he was able to get to his room, and immediately hit live.  He gasped a few moments later, realizing he hadn’t thrown off his glasses and quickly tossed them to his nightstand.  And his eyes widened as he remembered the batteries.  

There were already viewers entering the room, and he quickly excused himself.

“Hang on, false start.  Give me two seconds.”  Yuuri said off camera as he scrambled off his bed and across to Phichit’s nightstand.  He was thankful that the batteries were in the top shelf, and not in the bottom.  He had accidentally opened the bottom drawer before and was startled by the  _ collection _ his best friend had acquired since he started doing the shows a couple years before..

Yuuri climbed back onto his bed and looked at the camera apologetically.

“Sorry about that, I was too excited to start I forgot a few things.” he said, finding his voice lowering to his usual show tone.  “How are we all doing today?”

> **[THE_Chris]:** this is a strange time for you to be doing a show
> 
> **[xJijix]:** it is but i am not complaining!
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** today is good.  how is katsu?
> 
> **[x88]:** tuoch ur cokc~!!!!!!
> 
> **[xJijix]:** u look excited today

Yuuri laughed quietly at the comments.  “You’re right Chris, I am a bit earlier than normal.  I’m taking a break from midterms.  I am kind of excited today, I won’t lie.”  Yuuri said, his eyes moving back to the toy in front of him.  “I came back to find a gift on my bed.  Have any of you seen ChuChu?”  Yuuri paused and watched the responses before he slowly nodded.  “So some of you might have an idea of what I have been gifted,  _ from _ ChuChu.”

Yuuri reached for the toy and twirled it in his fingers, the viewers knowing exactly what it was.

“Ah, so you all know how this afternoon is going to go, then.  No games.  No goals.  I want you to go wild.”

> **[THE_Chris]:** it’s going to be a short show then?
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** oh no!
> 
> **[x88]:** !COCk
> 
> **[bb69]:** ooooooo!!!!

“Oh honey, you should know my stamina by now.”  Yuuri said, smirk on his face as he sat up on his knees.  He reached back to his nightstand to retrieve his lube before looking back to the screen.  “Depending on how tired I am after we can play some games.  I have the entire afternoon and most of the evening to myself, so we’ll see.”

Yuuri stayed quiet and watched the chat room explode, from innocent questions to accounts spamming stupid lines like they always did.  Yuuri glanced down to the toy every so often as he made sure the batteries were secure, before popping the cap on the lube to slick it up.  He grinned as he held it up to the camera, the overhead light causing the shine to glare.  “I think it’s good to go, yeah?”

He laughed at the stream of viewers agreeing with him as he found the button at the bottom of the plug, turning it on.

“Now, I am going to test this with a song really quick.”  Yuuri said, reaching forward with his free hand to open the first music video available on YouTube.  Once the beat started, the plug in his hand started to vibrate.  His eyes widened as his excitement started to bubble.  “ _ Oh. _ ”

Quickly closing the tab so his room was the only thing on screen, he could see the excitement in the chat box.

“So what I’m going to need you to do,” Yuuri started to explain as he reached back to slowly push the plug into himself, “is make as much noise as you possibly can.  No credit minimum, just make noise.”  He sighed once the plug was secure before swiveling around to lay on his back, showing his plugged hole to the camera.  He reached back behind him for a pillow to angle himself up, so he could keep watch.

And when the first credit sent, it caused the avalanche to follow.  Yuuri gasped as the notifications lit up his laptop, his speakers louder than they usually were causing the plug to pick up the sounds.  It vibrated in intervals that he couldn’t keep up with, and he gasped, arching his back.

“Holy shit.” he groaned as the toy continued to buzz, and the notifications continued to sound more and more as people sent their credits.  “Fuck.”

Yuuri’s hand slid down to wrap tightly around his cock, which had immediately come to life at the first vibration.  He slowly stroked through the overwhelming sensation, and peered down to see the amount of credits collected so far.  His eyes widened a fraction at the number as another round came crashing through, his back arching off of the bed with the sound.

“Shit, guys.”

He had seen the toy being used before, but he had  _ no idea _ that it was  _ so _ intense.  

And as the credits continued, he could feel himself getting closer to his peak sooner than he had anticipated.  And he was definitely glad he had most of the day to himself because he didn’t want to let down his viewers with such a short show.

Yuuri gasped as another particular strong vibration hit him, his back arching as his hand tightened around his cock, precum starting to bead from the head and drip to his bare stomach.

His free hand moved to the toy, and with another long buzz he pressed it further into his ass causing him to cry out as it tipped his prostate  _ just _ .  

“ _ Fuck! _ ” he cried, stroking himself faster as he held the toy steady, his back completely off the bed as the credits continued to sound.  “Shit, I’m--”

Yuuri’s eyes tightened shut as everything around him went silent, he completely missed his own moan as he released, sending ribbons up and across his stomach and chest and narrowly missing his face.  He stroked himself through until there was nothing left before collapsing back onto his bed, breathing heavily as he could feel the sweat on his forehead.

He flicked the switch at the base of the toy to turn it off, and he was thankful that the credits had come to a slow stop before the overstimulation started.

“Holy shit.”  Yuuri finally managed to say, sitting up and leaning on his wobbly arms.  “That was more intense than I was expecting.”

> **[THE_Chris]:** i think i need one
> 
> **[x88]:** cockcockcocockcock
> 
> **[xJijix]:** that LOOKED intense
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** вкусно

“So, next time you see ChuChu performing, please give him my regards.”  Yuuri found himself saying with a laugh.  He slid from the bed and hobbled towards the bathroom for the box of tissues before making his way back to the bed, groaning as he pulled the toy out to sit on his nightstand.  “Alright, I’ll take some questions while I cool off and we can have some more fun after, sound good?”

 


	3. 20 december 2016

Yuuri wasted next to no time to open the website to start his show.  Phichit had only left moments before for practice, so he knew he had at least a couple hours before he’d return.  He also needed to do the  _ responsible _ thing and study for his exam the following day, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate until he did his show with a brand new set from one of his viewers.

He opened his room but didn’t mark it live before standing up from his bed.  He threw off his clothes before snatching up the box sitting at the foot of his bed.  He grinned as he opened the top before pulling out all the pieces.

Someone had sent him one of the few lingerie sets from his wishlist and he had received it a few days before.  He hadn’t expected anyone to actually  _ buy _ him anything from his wishlist, so when he had opened the package with Phichit in the room, his cheeks had immediately turned a deep shade of red.

The set was a dark blue lace.  He pulled the bralette over his head and tugged it down, feeling a bit silly having nothing to fill it out.  The matching panties followed, and he slipped the soft material up his legs.  They fit just perfectly, not leaving much to the imagination.  The set had also come with a garter belt, and Yuuri bit the inside of his lip before heading to his sock drawer.  In the last couple weeks, Yuuri had slowly been collecting an array of thigh highs thanks to the suggestion of his viewers, but he wasn’t sure if he had a dark blue to match.

He sighed and closed the drawer after sifting through before throwing the garter back into the box.  He could save it for another day.

Yuuri stepped into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.  He turned back and forth and nodded slowly to himself, pleased with how it looked and how it fit.  He set his glasses on the counter beside the sink before pushing his hands through his hair, forcing the strands from his face.  With a deep breath, he made his way back to his bed to start his live show.

Once he had gone live, the viewers slowly trickled in.  He took his time in setting up his goals for the evening before he grinned at the camera.

“Welcome, welcome.”  he greeted, his tone dropping as he always did when Katsu took over.  “I’m glad to see some familiar faces, or rather, names.”

> **[xJijix]:** hello!
> 
> **[TwinxRus]:** bb u luk’n 4 fun ?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i was about to sleep too…
> 
> **[xJijix]:** i just woke up!
> 
> **[BBC420]:** u want my bbc
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** i enjoy your lingerie
> 
> **[ENsy]:** u got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuuri chuckled quietly and nodded.  “Don’t stay up on my account, Chris, although I am happy to see you here.  Good morning, Jiji!  I definitely don’t want your big black cock, BBC.  Thank you, V!  It arrived the other day, I quite like it.  It really brings out my, er, glasses?  Which I’m not wearing.  Maybe I will one day for you guys.  So thank you, Ensy.  It was quite the surprise to come home to.”

Yuuri kept his eyes on the chat as he moved on the bed, moving up to sit on his knees before lowering himself back down.  His hands absentmindedly trailed along his sides and stomach as the first chimes started to sound.

“Seems like someone saw the goals on the side of the screen already.”  Yuuri said, smirk on his face.  “I haven’t even mentioned it yet, so thank you!”

Yuuri double checked the incoming credits before turning around, stretching his arms above his head before moving both hands down to his ass.  He squeezed both cheeks and pulled them apart, though the sweet spot was blocked by the lacy lingerie.  Because of the fabric, Yuuri teased a little longer than he normally would before twisting back around to face the laptop.  He grinned at the reaction and more tips started to roll in.

“Thank you, thank you.”  Yuuri said quietly, his hand trailing down to give his cock a light stroke.  He nibbled his bottom lip at the touch of his fingers, feeling himself start to stir.  “Now, I’m thinking since Ensy sent me this lovely set of lingerie, I could give him the chance to tell me what to do tonight.  Of course I’ll stick with my goals, but Ensy, if there is  _ anything _ you want the room to see, send me a direct message and we can surprise everyone, okay?”

Chimes immediately started to go off and Yuuri laughed.  As he waited for a message from the other, he went through the motions of filling everyone's requests.  He stroked himself through the panties before turning to show off his ass some more, tugging the fabric to the side to give everyone a better look as he stretched himself open.

A message finally arrived a while later and he nodded as he read it.

“I think I can do that for everyone, Ensy.  Actually, I thought about setting up a side business, but then I thought that would be really weird going to the post office…”  Yuuri said, cocking his head to the side as he sat back up on his knees.  “Give me two seconds, my darlings.”

Yuuri slipped off the bed and retrieved the shoebox from underneath.  He sifted through the small collection before finally finding his vibrator.  He hummed happily as he shoved the box back under the bed and climbed back onto the mattress, in front of his laptop.

> **[THE_Chris]:** what was the request?
> 
> **[xJijix]:** what would be weird at the post office???
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** side business?

Yuuri smirked as he moved his hand over his clothed cock, now starting to strain against the fabric.

“Well, girls sell their panties to the highest bidder, so what’s stopping me from doing that too?”

The reaction of the chat room, Yuuri could barely keep up with the messages.  His eyes widened as he caught some of the words, but none of the messages were actually making sense to him.

“I mean, I’ll think about it?”  Yuuri said, a question in his Katsu-tone as his fingers danced over the head of his cock.

> **[THE_Chris]:**  what request

Yuuri continued to slowly stroke himself through the panties and gasped as his fingers brushed just under the head, his most sensitive area.  The lace of the underwear only making it more intense.

“You will see soon, Chris.”  Yuuri said quietly before shifting on his legs.  He lowered himself onto the bed to sit properly before reaching back for a pillow.  More comfortable, Yuuri watched the chat as he once again started to stroke himself.

> **[IceKingV]:** there is more lingerie you want yes?
> 
> **[xJijix]:** more lingerie!!!!
> 
> **[TwinxRus]:** u wan sum fun?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjijjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj… _ [read more] _
> 
> **[BBC420]:** cum get this bbc
> 
> **[LDG99]:** the lingerie is very nice
> 
> **[IceKingV]:** i wouldn’t mind sending you some

Yuuri could feel a smile tugging on his lips as he continued to play with himself.  “V, there is a link in my profile to my wishlist.  There isn’t much for lingerie on it, but I will make a point to add more when I can.  And I thank you in advance.  Also, I think Chris fell asleep.”

Yuuri’s head fell back slightly as he started to stroke himself a little faster, the feel of the fabric sending chills up his spine.  He gave himself another few solid strokes before turning on the small vibrator.  He gasped at the sound of his starting up before teasing it over himself, a moan passing his lips at the touch.

“Fuck…”

Yuuri bent his legs up some as he continued to tease himself, already knowing he wasn’t going to last too long.  He kept one hand moving around the base of his clothed cock while he let the vibrator move around the head; he hissed at the contact.

Yuuri could feel his orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach and he lifted himself back up to his knees, moving closer to the camera.  He stroked a little faster through the panties as he kept the vibrator steady at the head of his dick.  His toes curled behind him as his breathing started to become more and more erratic and shallow.

“Mmm, yeah…” he groaned, racing closer and closer to the edge as he didn’t let the vibrator move at all.

With a gasp and a moan, Yuuri released into the panties, his cum seeping through the lace  and dripping down over the fabric, narrowly missing the keyboard of his laptop.  He kept his hand moving, completely milking himself for all he had before sitting back down on his weak legs, tossing the vibrator to the side.

He took the moment to catch his breath as he listened to the tips roll in.  He nodded slowly at the camera, unable to focus on the chat just yet.

“Give me about two minutes to breathe, and then we can play some games while I recover, and maybe I can do something else for you guys.”  he suggested, giving a tired wink to the camera before falling back to the bed.  “Just, give me two minutes.


	4. 16 february 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Yuuri stretched his arms over his head and swayed side to side before letting out a slow breath, his arms falling back to his sides as his muscles relaxed.  It had already been a long day at work, but the sun was still shining through the cracks of his blinds telling him it was no time to think about sleeping just yet. It was the moment he glanced at his laptop that an idea popped into his head, something he hadn’t done in a while.

The man kicked his slippers off at the side of his bed before climbing on, crawling to the end of the bed where he kept his laptop on a table.

Clicking through to the cam site he used felt like foreign territory.  His relationship with Victor had become more serious, and while Yuuri hadn’t officially stopped doing shows, he just hadn’t had  _ time  _ because his time with Victor was more important.  However, at that moment, Victor was in South Korea, one thousand kilometres away, leaving Yuuri home alone in Tokyo.  

Yuuri crawled off of his bed once he had set his cam room up and rummaged under his bed for things he may need; lube, and a toy or two.  He tossed the former onto the bed as he blindly reached into boxes, jumping slightly as he flicked on one of his vibrators in the process.

“This will do…” he mumbled to himself, pulling the vibrating toy out, turning it off before throwing it up with the lube.

Satisfied, Yuuri crawled back up onto his bed and grinned at the sight of people already filling the chat room.

“I know, I know, it’s been like a month since my last show,  hasn’t it?” Yuuri started, settling down in front of his computer, tilting the screen to adjust the camera just right.  “Where have I been? Let’s just say I’ve been traveling.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he _had_ gone to St. Petersburg a few weeks before briefly, when he had a week free from work while Victor was in the midst of heavy Olympic training.

 

> **[THE_Chris]:** ………
> 
> **[xJijix]:** where did you travel to?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i really need to turn off my notifications for you this just….
> 
> **[bb69]:** ur here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** yeah chris have some decency
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** LIKE UR ONE TO TALK

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at his friends before shaking his head, his phone buzzing loudly beside his laptop.  He glanced over to see a familiar name texting him, and he quickly picked up his phone, unable to hide his smile widening.

“Oh my god, Chris.  You opened this when -- you know what, nevermind.  I'm not even surprised anymore,” he said as he tapped out a quick reply before setting down his phone.  “ _Anyway_ , how has everyone been? A month is definitely too long to be away.  I have actually missed most of you.”

Yuuri grinned as he read the chat room, his hands moving slowly to the button of his pants.  He silently cursed himself for forgetting to slip out of them beforehand.  He really had not prepared like he usually would.

 

> **[al66keb]:** u should do collab again
> 
> **[xJijix]:** ^^^ i know you said it was a 1 time thing but i agree
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** …
> 
> **[THE_Chris has sent *** tokens]**
> 
> **[THE_Chris has sent *** tokens]**
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** ????
> 
> **[THE_Chris has sent *** tokens]**
> 
> **[bb69]:** for 300 tokens katsu will stare in confusion at the camera
> 
> **[THE_Chris has sent *** tokens]**

 

“Chris what the hell?”  Yuuri cried, seeing the tokens adding up in front of him without any goals in place.

 

> **[THE_Chris]:** [IceKingV has taken THE_Chris’s phone]
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** oh my god
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** i was wondering why i heard a crash downstairs
> 
> **[xJijix]:** ????????
> 
> **[al66keb]:** what are the goals

 

Yuuri shook his head and ran both of his hands through his hair.  “Okay, okay. I’m going to ignore you three and concentrate on my other lovely viewers.  Hi, hello. Goals of the night are going to be the usual. Not-Chris has unlocked the first couple already, so I need to catch up.”

And within the next moment, Yuuri was standing up on his knees to slowly tease his way out of his jeans.  He felt as though his movements were a little awkward having been away for the last month, but he kept moving, ignoring the texts being sent to his phone.  He could only imagine the fight going on in the hotel room in Pyeongchang between Victor and Christophe. He was by no means surprised by their antics after all the time that had passed since meeting both of them.

Yuuri continued to move his hips in small circles as he finally pushed his jeans down, exposing the red briefs he had chosen that morning.  He smirked as he listened to the chimes as more tokens came in, and he slid off the bed to kick off his pants completely.

“Thank you, thank you.  It hasn’t been very long at all and you’ve already completed all the goals.  I think that’s a record.” Yuuri said, amusement in his voice as he settled back in front of his laptop.  He read the last few comments in the chat box before pulling his shirt over his head, mussing up his hair in the process.

 

> **[ChuChu✪]:** yoooo katsu- _ damn _ work  _ it _
> 
> **[xJijix]:** collab!  collab! collab!
> 
> **[al66keb]:** collab collab collab!!!!
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** sorry guys
> 
> **[bb69]:** i missed ur bod
> 
> **[5k7]:** more more
> 
> **[THE_Chris has sent *** tokens]**
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** <3
> 
> **[ChuChu✪]:** v is still operating the phone
> 
> **[5k7]:** more more
> 
>  

Yuuri laughed as he moved back to his knees, tugging the front of his underwear down to tease his viewers.

“Yes, yes.  Again, I’m sorry Jiji and Al, the collab was a one time thing.  I’m amazed you are still fans of it, since it was so long ago now.  Almost one year? Wow.” He sighed softly, fondly remembering the memory of his show with Phichit.  He had had a lot of fun that night, but he knew there wouldn’t be a repeat. Victor didn’t seem to mind as much, but Phichit had stopped his shows altogether once his relationship with Seung-gil had taken a serious turn.

“Since all goals have been filled, I guess I should lose these, huh?”  Yuuri said, his voice lowering to the husky one he usually used during these shows.  He teased his viewers for a little longer, turning himself around to give them the view of his ass, the fabric perfectly hugging both cheeks.  He wiggled his hips playfully before slowly pushing the underwear down, leaning forward to give an even better view as he revealed his ass.

More tokens streamed in once he was completely exposed, and as he turned back around, he slipped the underwear off and tossed it off the side of the bed.

Yuuri’s eyes moved to the chat and as he opened his mouth to respond, a phone call interrupted him.  He reached forward and couldn’t help the snort that escaped as he was receiving a FaceTime from Victor.  He immediately accepted, plugging in his earbuds so the full conversation wouldn’t be heard by everyone watching his show.

“What happened?”  Yuuri asked, grinning playfully at his boyfriend through his phone.  “I thought you had his phone?”

“He finally got it back.”  Victor mumbled, looking annoyed though there was a visible blush on his cheeks at the sight of seeing a very naked Yuuri on his phone.  “I’ve gone back to my room.”

Yuuri hummed, eyes trained on Victor’s face as he could feel himself start to rouse just at the sight and the thought of Victor alone in his hotel room.

“My love, I’m going to set you down on my laptop okay?”  Yuuri said, doing as he said he would though keeping the earbuds in his ears.  He smiled to both Victor and his viewers as he reached for the lube sitting beside him.

 

> **[ChuChu✪]:** this is the time for me to leave.  have a good show, katsu :*
> 
> **[ChuChu✪ has logged off]**
> 
> **[xJijix]:** ooo is it your bf?
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** my guess is yes also it’s also my time to leave because... 
> 
> **[THE_Chris has logged off]**
> 
> **[5k7]:** u cock so good

 

Yuuri’s eyes moved from the chat to the smaller screen where he could see Victor laying against a plush white pillow.

“Baby…” Yuuri started as he opened the lube and squeezed a few drops onto his finger tips.

“Yes?”

“No one else can hear you.  Do you want to help me?” he asked, slicking his fingers up before moving his hand to wrap around himself.

Victor smirked into the camera and sat up, making himself more comfortable on his bed.  “Always.”

Yuuri nibbled the inside of his lip as he slowly started to stroke himself, making sure he was visible in both cameras.  “I wish you were here now instead.” he said, voice lowering once more. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, my love.   All of you. But…” Victor gasped quietly and Yuuri’s eyes flashed up to see Victor’s flutter, one arm reaching down so obviously that Yuuri knew where his hand had slipped to.

“But what?”

“I miss that cock of yours.”  Victor said firmly. “My fingers just aren’t cutting it.”

Yuuri hummed quietly as his hand tightened around himself.  “I miss that mouth of yours.” he added soon after. “What are you thinking, baby?”

Victor’s eyes fluttered shut again and Yuuri couldn’t keep his own off of his phone.  He could still hear the quiet chimes of tokens in the background to remind himself that he was in the middle of a show.

“I can’t do anything strenuous right now because of competition but god I need you to fuck me.”  Victor said, Yuuri’s eyes widening in the process. He could feel his cheeks start to warm just at the mere thought of Victor under him, writhing in need.  He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself, clearing his throat as his hand moved a little quicker around his cock.

“I would love that.”  Yuuri managed, finding his strength; his show voice.  “God, I would love to have you on this bed right now. Spread out and naked just for me.”  Victor moaned at that, a sound that sent a jolt right down to Yuuri’s groin. “Or have you on your hands and knees?  I miss your mouth, but I miss that ass of yours as well.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Yuuri smirked at the reaction and slowed his hand to keep himself from getting too carried away.

“I could eat it for hours.”  Yuuri murmured, hearing Victor gasp as the camera started to become shaky.  “How you doing there, baby?”

Victor groaned quietly and turned the phone around to where his cock poked out the top of his sweatpants, glistening in the light.  Yuuri whimpered quietly at the sight, wishing he was there in person rather than on the other side of the phone.

“That looks delectable.” he finally said, licking his bottom lip as Victor kept the camera on his cock, his hand moving slowly.  “I can’t wait until you come here so I can wrap my lips around you.”

“ _ Fuck, Yuuri… _ ” Victor moaned as his hand picked up speed.

“But most of all, I can’t wait until you come here so I can climb aboard because I miss riding that beautiful dick of yours.”

“Please, Yuuri…”

“Are you close?  Don’t come yet.”

“Yuuuuri!”

Yuuri chuckled softly and took the earbuds out of his ears, setting them to the side before crawling off of the bed to find a better toy than the one that he had pulled out earlier.  He sat back down in front of both devices a moment later and smiled at the camera.

“All my viewers are going to get a real treat.” he said as he reached for the lube to once again slick up his fingers.  Yuuri turned his back to the camera and bent forward, his body weight on one arm as the other reached back, fingers moving to his hole.

Yuuri hissed at the feeling of the cool gel but pressed on, pushing his fingers into himself to stretch himself.  Without the earbuds in, he could hear the tokens raining in as he continued to work himself open. He turned back around and smiled at both cameras once he was satisfied with his work before holding up one of his newer toys.

“I received this dildo as a gift recently by one very special viewer.” he said, glancing to the phone.  “And he’s gotten me like _this_ , so it’s both a treat for him and a treat for you. Thank you, IceKingV”

 

> **[xJijix]:** THANK YOU ICEKINGV
> 
> **[bb69]:** that toy is beautiful
> 
> **[al66keb]:** that toy is large

 

Yuuri took his time reading over comments as he prepared his toy.  It wasn’t much larger than what he normally used, he had found it very comfortable the first time he had used it.  Though he had also learned over the course of his shows that he may have been a size queen after all.

Once he was content with his slicked up toy, Yuuri turned his back to the camera once again.  He reached back and teased himself with the toy, already bucking back, wanting to be filled. He hummed quietly as he slowly pushed the toy in, his eyes fluttering shut as he imagined Victor pushing into him instead.

“Fuck…” he groaned, slowly starting a rhythm with the toy.  He hissed every so often as he moved the toy in the just-right directions, knowing exactly what he liked.

Yuuri turned back towards the camera before the arm holding him up gave out and his eyes widened as the number of viewers had grown in such a short amount of time.  But he could hardly concentrate on it as he slowly wiggled himself on the toy, the base flat against his bed.

Victor’s eyes were fixed on his phone, the camera shaking being the only thing telling Yuuri that he was still touching himself and the thought had Yuuri reeling.

Yuuri growled quietly, wishing he had started the show on his beanbag chair rather than the bed.  He reached down and held the toy against the bed as he started to bounce, wincing slightly at the awful angle his arm was in to keep the toy in place, but he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of the cock inside of him to complain just yet.  He gasped as he continued to brush against his favourite bundle of nerves as his head fell back, moaning louder as more tokens flowed towards him.

“Shit…”

Yuuri’s free hand moved back to his neglected cock, whimpering as he wrapped his fingers around himself once more.  He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept hitting the same spot with the toy, and he didn’t mind. The day was starting to catch up to him and he was getting tired.

Yuuri started to stroke himself quicker, tugging at his leaking cock more and more as he continued to bounce on his toy the best he could as familiar feelings started to swirl below.

“Mm, fu-uck.” his voice broke as he finally came, strings of white covering the sheets in front of him, narrowly missing the electronics on the table.  He gasped for air as he reached forward for his phone, closing his laptop without a word to his viewers and giving all of his attention to Victor, unplugging his earbuds so Victor could be heard breathing heavily on the other end.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” he asked as Yuuri fell backwards onto the bed, kicking the toy off of the bed as he clutched his phone to his chest, giving Victor a clear view of the ceiling.

“My arm feels broken but yeah, I think I’m good.”

Victor laughed quietly as his breathing started to even out, and Yuuri finally moved the camera to his face, a grin growing as soon as he saw Victor again.  “How are you?”

Victor turned his phone so Yuuri could see the mess he had made before turning the phone back.  “I’m brilliant, but for real, I do miss you.”

“I miss you too, always.  You do the free skate tomorrow morning, right?”

Victor nodded.  “Feels like the competition only just started but it’s already almost over.  I’m nervous about tomorrow, though.”

Yuuri shook his head, “You’re going to do fantastic, just like you always do.  I’ll be up to watch the livestream.”

Victor grinned widely at Yuuri.  “Then I will definitely win for sure.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a moment before Yuuri frowned.  "How many tokens did you make Chris send me, by the way?"


	5. 23 july 2018

Yuuri moved about his apartment, humming quietly as he cleaned.  It was a rare day off and he had a few plans up his sleeve, but his apartment had become a complete mess over the last couple weeks without him realizing, and with guests arriving a couple days later, it was as good a time as any to get things organized.  

He was thankful in that moment that his apartment was small, otherwise the task would have taken him all day.  And he felt accomplished once he set the last pot on the drying rack, before looking around the spotless room; shelves dusted and laundry put away.

After quickly toweling off his hands, Yuuri stepped over to his bed to pick his phone off the nightstand.  His eyes widened as he saw he had received numerous notifications, all he had missed because his music had been on a little too loud.

His eyes scanned the messages, and his jaw dropped open slightly at one in particular from Phichit.  He tapped open the messages to answer, but was cut off once there was a knock on his front door.

Yuuri unplugged his phone and walked towards the front of his apartment, opening the door without looking through the peephole.

“P-Phichit?”  Yuuri asked, startled, as his best friend stepped forward without a word and fell into his arms.  “I only  _ just _ got your messages.  What is going on?”

It was then that he could feel Phichit shudder in his arms, letting out a sob he had clearly been holding in.

“We broke up,” was all Phichit could manage at first, and Yuuri’s arms wrapped around the other man tightly.

“I’m sorry.”

The two stood in the entrance of the apartment for what felt like hours, until Yuuri finally managed to pull his friend inside.

“But what are you doing here?  You weren’t supposed to arrive for a couple more days?”  Yuuri asked as he locked his apartment door, and walking inside to turn down his music.

Phichit kicked off his shoes and followed behind the other, pulling his luggage behind him and setting it near Yuuri’s desk.

“I know, and I’m sorry for dropping in.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re always welcome whenever.”

“I needed a distraction so I changed my flight…”  Phichit said, his eyes red. He dropped his hoodie on top of his suitcase before walking over to sit on the edge of Yuuri’s bed.

“What happened?”  Yuuri asked, not sure if the other was even ready to talk about it.  But Phichit surprised him.

“Seung-gil’s fans caught wind of our relationship.”  Phichit started, his eyes closing. “You know, we had to keep it private.  We had to be very careful about any public interactions. Something, somewhere, leaked a photo.  My public accounts have been spammed with hate, to the point where logging onto Instagram and Twitter just took too much out of me.  And I don’t want to delete them, but...” Phichit paused for a moment as he took a deep breath, keeping his voice even. “It was a mutual agreement to end things for good, so I would maybe stop receiving such awful messages, and so Seung-gil wouldn’t lose  _ all _ of his support at home.”  Pause. “It was a mutual agreement, but it’s still really hard.”

Yuuri’s heart hurt for his friend.  He sat down beside Phichit on the bed and wrapped his arm around the other, and Phichit immediately let his head rest on the other’s shoulder.

“You definitely need a distraction.”  Yuuri hummed, rubbing Phichit’s arm. “Did you want to go out for dinner?  Maybe catch a movie? Go for a walk?”

“Maybe not a walk, that would make me think too much.”  Phichit sighed. “I know this is only just a small thing.  Like, the way Seung-gil and I met, I’m honestly surprised it lasted as long as it did.  Like we weren’t  _ serious _ like you and Victor, but he made me happy.  But you know how swarms of fans can get…”

“Oh believe me, I know.”  Yuuri mumbled. “Thankfully I am just a nobody to the public eye, no one has found any of my accounts to send me awful things.  And the fact that people do that to begin with really grinds my gears. Do they think he’s going to meet them and want to be with them instead?”

Phichit shrugged before sitting back up, letting Yuuri’s arm fall off of his shoulder.  “I don’t know, I don’t really get it myself. But again, thanks for letting me just barge in…”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he bumped his shoulder against the other’s.  “Stop, you could literally show up at three in the morning, in some sorry state, and I would still let you in.”

“And that’s why you’re still and always will be my best friend.”  Phichit said, a smile growing on his face, his sad eyes disappearing for the moment.  “Let’s go out and do something, though. 

 

\--

 

It was a few days later when Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his hand, and a smile immediately formed on his lips.  He turned to his bed to see Phichit completely knocked out after a busy day of running around Tokyo in an attempt to distract himself.

But it was finally the day his second guest would arrive; on time, as planned.

 

> **[loml]:** just caught a cab at the station.  c u soon <3
> 
>  

Yuuri pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting on at his desk and slipped on his slippers.  Tokyo station wasn’t all that far from his apartment, and with how late it was, he was sure Victor’s cab ride wouldn’t be very long.

He made his way out of his apartment and down the steps quietly, not wanting to disturb his neighbours. Yuuri watched the driveway the whole time, feeling his heart race as he saw a cab nearing the complex, and ultimately turning into the parking lot.  He jumped the last couple stairs and waited for Victor to emerge from the parked cab, bouncing from one foot to the other, excited to finally see his partner after so long.

Which had only been about a month, but it felt like an eternity to Yuuri.

And it wasn’t until the two made it back to the apartment, barely through the door when Victor’s lips crashed into Yuuri’s.  The man pressed the other against the wall, letting his bags drop at his sides as the apartment door slowly shut. Yuuri kissed back earnestly, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck and letting his hands move up into his soft, silver locks.  The kiss ended soon after, when both men were breathless, but Victor didn’t seem to want to stop and continued pressing messy kisses down Yuuri’s neck, his tongue flicking out over his heated skin.

Yuuri’s ears pricked slightly when he could hear movement from his bed, and he tried to push Victor away, momentarily having forgotten about Phichit.

“V-Victor, Phichit is in my bed sleeping.” Yuuri whispered, and Victor’s ministrations stopped. 

“He’s definitely sleeping?”  Victor asked after a pause, biting down on his bottom lip.

Yuuri slid out of Victor’s hold and tip toed towards the main room of his apartment to find Phichit, indeed, still asleep with a pillow tight in his arms.  Yuuri turned to the other man and nodded.

And in a flash, a mischievous smirk grew onto Victor’s lips as he stepped out of his shoes and into the apartment, tugging Yuuri to the small bathroom, closing the door behind him once they were both inside.

“We shouldn’t…” Yuuri tried as Victor’s lips met with his own again, and how could he say no when Victor lifted him up onto the small counter.

The kiss was messy and needy, and everything that they had both been missing in the past month.  Tongues clashed together as Victor’s hands wandered up Yuuri’s shirt, thumbing his nipples which earned him a gasp.

The shirt was tossed to the side not long after, and Victor continued his earlier ministrations, suckling at Yuuri’s neck until he left his mark, before continuing down Yuuri’s chest.  Yuuri gasped as Victor’s tongue flicked over his nipples, once, twice, and tried to hold back a moan as he felt the other’s teeth the third time over. He bit down on his lip as Victor descended towards the very obvious bulge growing in his sweatpants.  Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s hips as he nuzzled down against his clothed dick, causing Yuuri to quietly whimper at the friction from his pants.

“V-Victor…” he whined, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, not wanting to disturb his sleeping friend on the other side of the door.

Victor lifted his head before standing up, catching Yuuri’s lips again.  The kiss had slowed down from before, the two men merely enjoying each other.  Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck as he pulled him closer, playfully wrapping his legs around him as well as he scooted closer to the edge of the counter.

Victor moved his hands up and down Yuuri’s bare sides slowly as he tugged gently at his lip.  He kept Yuuri distracted as his hands continued to slowly dip down, lower and lower, until Yuuri was gasping into his mouth from his hand wrapping around him through the sweatpants.  Victor didn’t stop this time, however. He continued to swallow back Yuuri’s moans as he moved his hand, teasing over the head of the man’s cock through the fabric of his pants. 

Victor pulled back from the kiss finally, as he tugged Yuuri’s pants down enough to set him free.  He licked his lips at the sight of pre cum beading out, before his eyes moved back to Yuuri’s.

“Did you miss me?”  Victor asked playfully, and Yuuri nodded without hesitation.  “I missed you too.” Victor added after, reaching for Yuuri’s hand and bringing it to the front of his pants.  Yuuri’s eyes widened as he could feel Victor hard under the front of his jeans. He bit the inside of his lip and slid off of the counter, immediately onto his knees.

Victor watched as Yuuri made quick work of undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his briefs.  Yuuri’s hands moved up Victor’s thighs and to his hips, teasing closer and closer to the base of Victor’s cock.  Yuuri leaned forward and licked the underside of the other’s dick slowly, teasingly, all while keeping his eyes on Victor’s face.  A smirk found its way onto Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s eyes fluttered shut from the feeling, before letting his mouth completely envelope his head.  Victor’s hand flew up to his face, covering his mouth to keep himself from letting out the moan he so wanted to let out, and the sound that Yuuri so desperately wanted to hear.  But he didn’t want to disturb Phichit, despite being completely comfortable in the situation himself, he didn’t want to throw his best friend into the situation without his consent.

Yuuri didn’t take much more time teasing Victor though.  He didn’t want to deprive either of them of the release they craved so much, and he quickly started to bob is head, sucking back on Victor’s cock like his life depended on it.  His tongue teased as he pulled back, before descending down and nuzzling against the hair at the base. Yuuri hummed quietly around the cock as he pulled back once again, before starting all over again.

Victor’s free hand found its way into Yuuri’s hair, tugging gently to coax him to continue, needing more and more.

And Yuuri gave him more and more, using one hand to stroke Victor while his mouth concentrated at the tip.  His free hand roamed down to stroke himself, needing that release just as much as Victor. And as Yuuri quickened his pace with his mouth, he sped up with himself and he knew neither of them were going to last much longer, especially with Victor’s hand tightening on his hair.

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor croaked out, muffled against his hand as he bent forward, cum spurting out onto Yuuri’s face.  Yuuri’s nose scrunched as he looked up at Victor, one eye closed out of safety as he could feel the seed trickling down his forehead.

“Babe… better warning next time.”  Yuuri mumbled, tongue flicking out to catch what had landed on his lips.

“Sorry.”  Victor murmured, cheeks flushed.  His eyes moved from Yuuri’s to Yuuri’s hand, still stroking himself.

Yuuri leaned back against the counter as he fucked up into his hand, still looking up at Victor with his one eye open.  Victor knelt down a moment later and batted Yuuri’s hand away to replace it with his own.

“Mmf, right there…” Yuuri muttered, turning his head to watch Victor.  “Fuck…” and with a shudder, Yuuri himself go into Victor’s hand.

The two sat on the bathroom floor, spent and trying to catch their breath.  Yuuri smiled up at Victor once he reopened his eye, and the other leaned forward to brush their lips together softly.

“I really did miss you, love.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s lips.

“I really missed you too.”  Yuuri replied with a grin. “And there’s more where that came from, but now really wasn’t the best time.”

“Sorry, it was a long flight.”  Victor said, feeling his face heat up.  “A very. Long. Flight.”

Yuuri laughed quietly and pushed himself up off of the floor, grabbing a face cloth from the rack.  “I didn’t message you anything dirty, so where was your mind.”

Victor stood up after Yuuri and watched as the other washed his face.  “I’ll tell you when we have more privacy…”

Yuuri rinsed off his face cloth before turning to Victor, reaching out to clean up the mess still on his sensitive dick, causing him to hiss.

“Overactive imagination or a replay of what we’ve done?”  Yuuri asked, still remembering to keep his voice low.

Victor reached down for his pants once Yuuri turned to clean up himself more, before the floor.

“A little bit of both.”

Yuuri laughed softly, cleaning off the washcloth before tossing it onto the hamper by the door.  He tugged on his shirt and his sweatpants before stepping out of the bathroom, finding Phichit rolling over and curling back up, seemingly still completely asleep.  Yuuri let out a relieved sigh before turning to Victor and pulling him out of the small bathroom.

“It was a long flight, so are you ready to sleep?”

Victor eyed the bed before looking back to Yuuri.

And as if answering the question that Victor wanted to ask, Yuuri laughed.  “Yes, we’ll all fit.”

Yuuri was the first to climb into the bed while Victor put on a pair of pajama pants and pulled off his shirt.  While he waited for Victor to join, he could feel Phichit move behind him, and he laughed quietly as he felt the other man’s arms wrap around him.  It wasn’t unusual, but what was unusual was something prodding him in the leg. Yuuri’s eye’s widened, but it was as Victor joined them on the bed.

“Everything okay?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost suddenly.”  Victor said, watching his partner, concerned.

Yuuri shook his head quickly and smiled.  “No, no. It’s fine. Let’s get some rest.”

Victor nodded and settled in and Yuuri immediately curled up to him, but his mind was racing.  Had Phichit heard the whole thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if any of you'd be interested but i was playing around with another type of project (in line with log in to love-verse) on my tumblr! if there is interest, i will actually post it. link to tumblr below.
> 
> [1] thoughts on the project i mentioned above?  
> [2] thoughts on another phichit/yuuri (/victor??) collab?


	6. 24 july 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u weren't into another collab, u can skip this

Yuui wasn’t exactly sure when he had fallen asleep the night before, nor did he have any idea what time it was when he woke up.  But the thought of time left his mind as quickly as it had popped up as he heard a quiet grunt behind him, the reason he had woken up in the first place.  His eyes widened, protesting the soft light coming through the blinds once he realized what was actually happening.

He vaguely remembered Phichit the night before, but sleep had won the battle and he hadn’t thought of anything of it after his initial shock.  But now…

Yuuri lifted his head off of Victor’s chest enough to see the other man still sleeping.  His cheeks were flushed as the man behind him continued to slowly rut against him. Yuuri tapped Victor’s chest, before softly shaking him awake.

“Hmm?”

Yuuri’s hand moved up to Victor’s cheek, giving him the signal to stay quiet once his eyes had opened.  Victor frowned and Yuuri laid back down, motioning with his head for Victor to see.

“O-oh…” Victor croaked out, quietly.  “He’s asleep.”

“I know!”  Yuuri whispered back, biting the inside of his lip.  “I think he heard us last night,” he said. “You know how you asked why I looked like a ghost?  He was definitely--”

Yuuri stopped as Phichit whimpered quietly, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist.

“Should we wake him up?” Victor asked, rubbing his eyes and rolling to his side to face Yuuri, causing Yuuri to slip down onto the pillow.

“He’d be so embarrassed…”

“I mean it’s not like you guys… haven’t…”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at Victor, smirk growing on his face.  “I know what you’re thinking, mister. That time was also planned, this is...”

“Mmph…” Phichit moaned quietly, his face pressing against Yuuri’s back as his hips continued to slowly rock.

“Well, waking him up will probably be the best option.”

Yuuri knew Victor was right, and he sighed as he closed his eyes and slowly rolled over in Phichit’s arms.  His eyes glanced down to see the other hard as a rock through his sweatpants, and he could feel his cheeks warm.  And it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Phichit in a wrecked state before, he put him there himself. But times were different, and while he was completely comfortable with his best friend sexually, he wasn’t sure where Phichit stood.  Especially with Victor in the picture, and currently present in the room.

Yuuri placed his hand on Phichit’s shoulder and shook him gently.

“Phichit, hey.” he whispered, wanting to wake the other up slowly, not wanting to startle him.

Phichit groaned quietly and his eyes tightened.

“Phichit, it’s morning…” Yuuri tried again, shaking him once more.

Phichit’s frowned before opening his eyes slowly, blinking and squinting at the light in the room.

“What time’s it?” Phichit asked, words slurred with sleep as he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not sure, but, uh…”  Yuuri trailed off, not really sure how to explain why he woke the other up.

Phichit followed Yuuri’s gaze and his eyes widened, reaching for a pillow behind him to cover himself.

“Oh my god.”  he cried, pushing his head into his pillow.  “I am so, so sorry.”

Yuuri sighed softly, smile playing on his lips.  “It’s okay. I’m sorry if you heard anything last night.”

“I am also sorry.” Victor piped up from behind Yuuri, peering over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Oh my god.”  Phichit repeated, face red as he rolled onto his back, holding the pillow down.  “I didn’t do anything weird did I? Or say anything?”

“Say anything?  No…” Yuuri said, raising his eyebrow.  “You had it out for my back though.”

“Oh my god.”

Yuuri pushed himself up to sit, stretching his arms out above him.  “It’s okay, it’s okay. It happens to the best of us.”

Phichit closed his eyes as he took a breath, calming himself down.  “I know. That’s still super embarrassing. I jerk off for a few hundred people a few times a week, or I  _ did _ , but this is somehow more embarrassing.”

“I think I have a mask somewhere…”  Yuuri said, looking behind him.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned back to the other and shook his head.  “Well, it’s completely fine. You can go borrow the bathroom first, or…”  a thought struck Yuuri as he turned to Victor. “We could…”

Victor cocked his head to the side.  “Hmm?”

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip, feeling a little crazy that the thought came to him in the first place.

“How do I suggest this…”  Yuuri mumbled to himself, frowning.  “What if we do another collaboration?”

“Oh?”

“Hm...”

“Victor, would you be okay with that?  Phichit, would you be okay with that?”

Yuuri looked between his boyfriend and his best friend, both of which looked at one another.

“It was our best night, earnings wise…”  Phichit muttered. “Of course,  _ I’m _ okay with it because it’s you.”

“Victor?”

Victor sat up and reached out, tugging Yuuri to his lap.  He pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’m already okay with you doing shows solo, and honestly if it was with anyone else I would probably say no.  But you’re relationship with Phichit is solid, and I know you two know your boundaries. And from a viewers stand point, that was one of my favourite shows.”

“Wait, really?”  Yuuri asked, pulling back enough to look at Victor.

“Really?”  Phichit repeated.

“Yeah, is that weird?”

“Well, no, just I wasn’t expecting that.”  Yuuri laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Victor’s lips, putting a sleepy smile back on his face.

A silence filled the room as the three men thought about what was about to happen while they continued to wake up.  Yuuri nestled down in Victor’s embrace and wrapped his arms around him as Phichit sat up, finally tossing the pillow to the side once he had calmed himself.

“Do you actually have any masks?”  Phichit asked after a little while, thinking about the collaboration.  “Since it wasn’t something I was thinking about when I was packing.”

Yuuri nodded.  “Pretty sure it’s the same mask as last time.  I have a couple, if Victor is so inclined.”

“We’ll see.”  Victor mumbled, fingers lazily trailing on Yuuri’s thigh.  “It might be difficult to watch in person.”

Yuuri laughed quietly.  “Or you can be the cameraman.  You’d have to hold two phones, or have my laptop going and a phone.”

Victor hummed quietly.

“You holding the camera would do really well for a point of view shot, you know.”  Phichit chimed in. “Not that I did any of my shows with Seung-gil but, there were videos taken for later.”

“Ooh, you’re right.  Why have we never thought of that?”  Yuuri asked, hands splaying on Victor’s back.

“I’m not sure.  I think I normally just text you, or snap you…”

“Yikes, snapchat.”  Phichit laughed. “I tried to use it once, and I did for a bit, and then I completely forgot.  I think I left a lot of paid viewers high and dry…”

“Phichit, that is terrible!  But hilarious.”

“Oops.”

Another silence filled the room, and Yuuri finally sat back up.  “When should we do the show? When do you guys need to be at the rink?”

“Shit, you’re right.  We need to go to practice this morning.”  Phichit groaned, covering his face with his arms.  “Tonight?”

Yuuri turned to Victor.  “Tonight?”

“Tonight is good.  I won’t even tell Christophe, he’s going to lose his mind.”

“His popping into chats this last year is always hilarious.  It’s like he shows up out of habit. He’s not sure if he should be watching, but he shows up anyway.”  Yuuri laughed.

“I think he does.”

 

As it turned out, it was lucky the three had woken up when they had, as Phichit and Victor needed to be at the arena less than two hours later.  Yuuri opted to skip the first practice of the ice show to get set up for that night. After lazing around for a few hours, of course.

Doing a show with Phichit hadn’t been on his mind since the last time, and he hadn’t even considered it being an option now that he had Victor, and the break up with Seung-gil was so fresh.  He didn’t want to cause problems of any kind with either of them. But with Victor giving him the go ahead, Yuuri couldn’t help but be a little bit excited. Despite them never officially getting together, Yuuri always had fun when he fooled around with Phichit.  He was his best friend, after all. He loved him, but in a completely different way than Victor. And Yuuri knew the line was very clear, and he was very happy that Victor trusted him. And even more happy that Victor trusted Phichit.

Yuuri tried to hide a smile on his face as he walked down the aisle of the pharmacy near his house once he had managed to get the energy, stocking up on things they may need that night.  He knew his supply had gotten rather low, and he would have had enough for Victor’s visit if plans hadn’t changed that morning.

After buying the few things he needed, he made his way back to his apartment.  It was starting to get late, and he knew the other two would be back any time.

Yuuri spent the remaining time getting his laptop set up on the table at the end of his bed, along with his phone.  He had the websites open, though he didn’t open the room just yet. He placed the condoms and lube on his nightstand, just in case.  His final touch was laying a blanket down over his bed for easy clean up later.

Yuuri jumped slightly once his phone buzzed on the table, and a smile formed on his lips when he saw that Victor and Phichit were leaving the arena.

He found a couple masks hidden away in his desk, and he tossed them towards his bed.  He decided at that point to get rid of his difficult clothes, and opted for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, something easy to remove, if Phichit so chose.

He was in the middle of combing his hair when the apartment door opened, and both Victor and Phichit walked in, dropping their coats on their suitcases after kicking off their shoes.

“Katsu is here already.”  Victor said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pressing his lips to his forehead.

“Katsu is halfway here.  How was practice?”

“It’s going to be a long week, but the choreographer is fun so it’s going to be a good show.”  Phichit said, grinning. “I’m excited for it, actually. There was a suggestion for same-sex ice dancing as a section.  Not even with the ice dancers, but with the singles.”

“Oh please, that would be fantastic.”  Yuuri said, pushing his hair out of his face as he imagined Victor and Phichit skating about the ice, hand in hand.

“I think it’s being considered if they can work it into the program, just for fun.  During our break, the ice dancers were actually getting all of us to mime their programs.”  Victor said, stepping out from the bathroom rinsing off his face. “I haven’t done it since I was very young, so I forgot a lot of the basics.”

“I almost did ice dancing once.  Before I did singles. Before I stopped skating.”  Yuuri muttered, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.  “I’d definitely take ice dancing over pairs.”

“I don’t know if I trust anyone to throw me into a jump.”  Phichit said, rifling around his suitcase before pulling his shirt over his head, replacing it with a cleaner one.  “Or a death spiral.”

Yuuri shuddered at the thought.  “I know I wouldn’t be the one with my head nearly on the ice, but the thought is still terrifying.”

Victor stepped over and sat on the bed, picking up one of the masks.  “You’re well prepared, love.”

“I had time to kill.”  Yuuri said with a shrug.  “I was lazy for a good chunk of the time you guys were at the rink, since it’s the real first day of my vacation, you know.  I only went out a couple hours ago for lube. And condoms.”

“Good call.”  Phichit muttered, tugging off his track pants in favour of his sweatpants.  “Actually, about that. Where do the lines lie tonight? Last show we only had one thing off of the table.  This time our circumstances are different, so we should hash that out.”

Yuuri nodded.  “Right, sex is still off the table.  Unless Victor wants to join.” Yuuri reached blindly for Victor’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  “I’m fine with everything else, like last time.”

“Victor?”  Phichit asked, closing his suitcase and looking towards the other.

“No fucking unless it’s me fucking Yuuri.  Everything else is fair game.” Victor said with a nod.

“What if you join, where is the line with Phichit?”  Yuuri asked, raising his eyebrow. “In this instance, I’m completely comfortable with you two, but where do you stand.”

Victor bit the inside of his lip and shook his head.  “If we’re going to be honest, I’m curious to see what ChuChu can do.”

Phichit choked quietly, covering his mouth with wide eyes.  Yuuri could only laugh.

“Hey, Phichit.  Victor Nikiforov wants to see what you can do.  What would teenage Phichit think about that?”

“Teenage me would lose his mind, just like teenage Yuuri.  Or even current Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed, turning back to Victor.  “You’re not wrong.”

“I’m ready whenever, by the way.” Phichit said, pushing himself up off of the floor to move towards the bed.

“Same.  I didn’t log in yet, I was waiting to see how we should go about cameras.”

“Do you have something for your phone to sit on, in case I, uh, malfunction as a cameraman?”  Victor asked, pushing himself up off of the pillows.

Yuuri looked around the room and hummed.  He didn’t have a tripod fit for his phone, but he did have it for his camera.

“What if…” Yuuri thought, pushing himself off of the bed to retrieve said camera from his desk.  “We have the option to add video later for a price. We can open the rooms like we normally would, and this could just be an extra?  That way we can edit it. It’ll be more like an exclusive. We get the live credits and then extra.”

“Top contributor gets a gift?”  Phichit suggested.

“They could win the video as well, definitely.”

“Okay, so no fucking unless it’s Victor fucking Yuuri, and top contributor can win the video that we will upload later for a price for everyone else.”  Phichit repeated back, nodding as he went back to his suitcase, pulling his tablet from the front pocket. “Are we going to play games again?”

Yuuri hummed as he settled at the end of his bed, logging into his account on his laptop.  “Games I normally play are getting kind of old. The goals we did last time worked well. I know we did truth or dare, too.  We could do that again. It’s more fun with two people. Three people if Victor wants to come in.”

“What do I call Victor?”  Phichit asked, setting his tablet up next to Yuuri’s laptop.

“His handle is IceKingV.  I think it’s a mouthful and any time he’s joined me, I generally just keep it short.”

“V and Katsu.  And ChuChu.” Phichit mumbled to himself, reaching back for the second mask and fastening it onto his face.  “I wonder if any of my viewers will actually come, since I haven’t logged in in a very long time.”

“I’m sure you’ll be surprised.  Victor maybe change you shirt, if a lot of people saw you today.”  Yuuri said, glancing at his screen to see Victor in the background, mouse hovering over the button to go live.  “I know you’re wearing a mask, but your hair and your team Russia shirt kind of defeats the purpose.”

“Oh shit.  Greet your guests, I’ll stay out of frame.  You won’t need this camera going just yet anyway.”

“That’s true.  Ready?” Yuuri asked, turning to Phichit to see him nod.

“Ready.”

The two clicked live at the same time and slowly watched the viewer count grow.

“Hello, hello, everyone.”  Yuuri greeted as new names comments started to show in the chat.  “Wow I am seeing a  _ lot _ of new people today.  Yes, hello.”

Phichit waved at his own camera, shy smile on his face.  “Long time no see.”

“Yes, yes, I have a guest today.  Surprise!”

“Back at it again with the KatsuChu collaboration.  We had so much fun last time, we decided to do it again!”  Phichit said to his chatroom, sitting back some to pull Yuuri more into the frame.  Yuuri waved, smirk on his face.

“Yes, that is  _ exactly _ what happened.”  Yuuri turned to Phichit, eyebrow raised.  “Shall we discuss what really happened.”

“Let’s not!!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he turned back to both screens on the table.  “So, if you remember way last year, we are kind of running things the same. We’re going to set up goals, pretty much the same ones as last year, and I think we are doing truth or dare?”

“Truth or dare was a good time.  You can give us all the truths or dares you want, we won’t promise that we will get to all of them, but we will do our very best.”

Yuuri turned his head to see Victor setting up the camera, having given up on changing his shirt in favour of wearing no shirt at all.  “Well that was a pleasant surprise, love.” Yuuri mumbled, smirking. “We have an extra surprise today, as well, everyone.”

“Oh that’s right.”

“We have a third camera today by one of my favourite viewers, you know who.”

“Voldemort?”

Yuuri sighed, nudging Phichit off screen momentarily.  

“V is going to get some great footage tonight and it will be up for grabs later.  The top contributor tonight between both chat rooms can win it for free, but everyone else will get a chance to buy it for a few hundred credits next week!”

“Shall we get to reading a few truth or dares?”  Phichit asked, leaning forward to read the significantly slower chat on his tablet.

“Yes, let’s get this started.  What is everyone thinking about tonight?”

The two stayed quiet as they concentrated on the chats.

 

> **[xJijix]:** i thought the collab was a one time thing!!!!
> 
> **[xJijix]:** not complaining this is a great surprise
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** come ON
> 
> **[bb69]:** yessss!!!!!!!
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i can’t believe…

 

“It had been a one time thing, originally.  But things change.” Yuuri said with a smile.  “Chris, I thought you were going to turn off notifications.”

“We have a dare on my end already.”  Phichit said, highlighting the comment so Yuuri could get a quick glimpse.

Without further ado, Phichit and Yuuri both tossed their shirts off behind the cameras.

 

> **[xJijix]:** reopen ur wishlist!!
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** tell v i feel betrayed!

 

“You can tell him yourself!  My wishlist does need to be updated, but I haven’t really been needing anything new lately!  Remember, I got everything I wanted.”

“My wishlist is still linked in my profile!”  Phichit chimed in. “I may be needing to rebuild my collection with some new things.”

“Did you get rid of stuff?”

Phichit nodded slowly.  “Not because of  _ that _ but, some of my toys stopped working.  Ever go to use a vibrator and have it not turn on?  Buzzkill.”

“The worst!  Oh, it seems our first goal has been met on my side.”

Phichit and Yuuri turned to each other and smiled, and out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see Victor start the camera as he leaned in, lips brushing against Phichit’s.  The kiss was soft and playful, and as they broke apart, Yuuri tugged at Phichit’s bottom lip. The chimes started to ring on Yuuri’s laptop, and he smirked.

“There is a truth here.”  Yuuri said, catching it before it flew off of the screen.  “What was the last toy you bought?”

Phichit hummed and leaned back on his arms.  “I think it was just a plug, nothing too exciting.”

“Plugs can be exciting though.”  Yuuri said, shrugging. “The last thing I got was… that one dildo V got me.  I did a show with it a few months ago. That was a very special show.”

 

> **[THE_Chris]:** THE SHOW WHEN SOMEONE STOLE MY PHONE

 

“Oh,  _ that _ show?  I missed a lot after I left, huh?”  Phichit asked with a laugh. 

“So we’ve passed a few more goals.  I want to thank everyone so far, I’ve been caught up in trying to read the comments I haven’t said that yet.”

“Yes, thank you!!”

Yuuri grinned at Phichit before leaning in to kiss him again.  His hand moved up to cup the other’s cheek as his tongue brushed along his bottom lip.  Yuuri was the one to push Phichit back onto the bed, letting his leg move over to straddle his friend’s hips, not breaking the kiss once.  He was very well aware of Victor moving about around them, seemingly taking the camera work serious. 

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss, breathless, but not breathless enough to pepper Phichit’s neck and chest with kisses, tongue trailing across his summer tanned skin and teasing over one of his nipples, earning him a hiss.

“I forgot how sensitive you can get.”  Yuuri muttered against this skin, tongue lapping over the same nipple once more.

“Shit…”

Once Yuuri tried for a third time, Phichit flipped them over in protest.  The two laughed quietly before their kiss resumed, and hands started to roam.  Yuuri’s hands splayed across Phichit’s sides before sliding down, slowly lowering the sweatpants he had changed into.  They didn’t stay on for very much longer and like their shirts, they were tossed off to the side for later. Phichit pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down Yuuri’s chest, teasing over his nipples just the same, but with much less effect on the other.  So he continued his journey down, kissing over his stomach and hips, nibbling at his hip bone which caused Yuuri to squirm.

“Oh fuck…”

“ _ That’s _ what gets you?”  Phichit asked with a laugh, looking up at Yuuri from between his legs.

“Shut up.”

Without another word, Phichit lowered his head and continued kissing Yuuri’s skin, tugging gently at Yuuri’s shorts.

“You are not wearing underwear.”  Phichit mumbled as the shorts came down, and Yuuri’s cock popped out instead.

“Underwear is a time waster.”

Phichit sat back up and moved back next to Yuuri, nodding in agreement.

“How have we covered all the goals on my side already?”  Yuuri asked, eyes wide as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Are you serious?  Jesus.”

“So much for truth or dare!”

“We’ve barely covered the third goal in my room.  But this is what happens when you don’t do a show for the better part of the year.”

“Everyone please subscribe to ChuChu!!!”  Yuuri said, grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around Phichit’s shoulder.  “You won’t regret it. Look at this man.”

“I can’t promise I will be completely active, but yes.  I agree. Look at me.”

“Well, should we cover the rest of the goals for the night?”  Yuuri asked, before turning his attention to Victor. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“If you need any toys, they’re completely clean and under the bed.”  Yuuri whispered in Phichit’s ear, away from the laptop’s microphone. Phichit nodded before the two locked lips once more.

The kiss was lazy as they fell back onto the bed, and Phichit’s hand slowly trailed down across Yuuri’s stomach and down, wrapping around Yuuri’s cock to give it a couple good tugs.  Yuuri groaned at the touch as his own and moved down Phichit’s back, slipping under the fabric of the other’s underwear.

Victor hovered around with the camera, finding the right angles with a concentrated frown on his face and a blush peeking out from under his mask.

Phichit groaned quietly as Yuuri had started to stroke him, causing his hips to lift into the touch, still needing that proper release from earlier that morning.  As their hands continued to move, the kiss became more heated, mostly tongue as they tried to breathe.

Yuuri was the first to break away, his lips trailing down Phichit’s body again.  His tongue passed across his chest before trailing down his stomach. He pressed open mouthed kisses across the other’s hips as he tugged the last piece of fabric down, tossing them to the side with Phichit’s help.

Yuuri’s ears pricked and a smirk crossed his face as he could hear Victor’s reaction to Phichit’s cock falling heavy against his stomach.  Yuuri didn’t waste much time before leaning back down, running his tongue up the underside of Phichit’s dick. Phichit groaned at the contact, back arching off of the bed, fingers curling in the blanket under him.

“Shit…”

Yuuri laughed quietly against Phichit before continuing his movements, tongue moving teasingly to drive the other mad, but finally giving him the relief of enveloping his mouth right around him.  Yuuri slowly bobbed his head, sucking back on Phichit’s cock as he pulled back. He smiled around the head before descending back down, nuzzling the hair at the base before pulling back.

Phichit could barely keep quiet from Yuuri’s ministrations.  His eyes had fluttered closed with the blanket under him tight in one fist, while his other hand found its way to Yuuri’s hair, tugging gently.

As Yuuri continued, he glanced up to see Victor still holding the camera.  His eyes fell down to the front of his pants before widening, pulling off of Phichit before he choked.  He cleared his throat before crawling back up Phichit’s body, leaning down to whisper.

“Take a look.”

Yuuri crawled off of Phichit a moment later and crawled towards Victor, hungry grin on his face as he eyed the prize.

“ _ Oh. _ ” was all Phichit could manage as he saw what Yuuri had spotted.

Yuuri reached forward and tugged the front of Victor’s pants to pull him closer to the edge of the bed.

“Are you enjoying the show, love?” he asked, standing up on his knees, as he moved one hand over the very clear bulge that had formed in Victor’s pants.  “Your face is so red.”

“I can’t help it.”  Victor mumbled, trying to keep his voice low so it wouldn’t travel to the laptop or tablet.

Yuuri laughed softly, feeling Phichit slide up behind him.  He gasped quietly as he could feel Phichit hard against his ass, causing him to bit the inside of his lip.

“Do you want to join?”  Yuuri asked, hoping Victor would say yes.  And it took a few moments, but Victor found himself nodding.  The chimes rang nearly non stop as he agreed, and Yuuri had half a mind to turn the volume down on his laptop.

Yuuri helped Victor out of his pants before pulling him up onto the bed.  

“Mmm Chu, look how hard we made him already.”  Yuuri mused, his hand wrapping around Victor once back in front of him.

Phichit slipped up beside Yuuri, arms around his waist as he watched.  His eyes widened at the first sight of Victor’s cock, and his tongue brushed across his bottom lip.

“You are so lucky, Katsu.”  Phichit murmured in Yuuri’s ear.  “That is a beautiful dick.”

Yuuri laughed, turning towards Phichit.  “Do you want to show him what you can do?”

Phichit could hardly even form words as his eyes couldn’t break away from Victor’s cock, he could only nod.  Phichit crawled forward and ran one of his hands up Victor’s thigh, fingers grazing across his skin lightly as they traveled towards his goal.  He nibbled the inside of his lip as his fingers wrapped around Victor, experimenting with a soft tug and earning himself a moan.

Yuuri sat back as he watched, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of Phichit jerking his boyfriend off.  Phichit leaned down and pressed his lips to Victor’s stomach, trailing kisses across the skin of his hips before teasing his tongue across the head of his cock.

Victor hissed at the sensation, and Yuuri was impressed by how still he had managed to keep the camera.

Phichit continued his movements, his head bobbing on Victor’s cock as the man moaned, head falling back in pleasure.  Yuuri took the chance to slip off of the bed, giving the show’s viewers a better view of what he was witnessing first hand.  Yuuri found himself having a hard time looking away as he swiped the new bottle of lube off of his nightstand, uncapping it and slicking up his fingers.  From where he stood, he lifted one of his legs to rest on his mattress while he reached around to slip his fingers into himself, moaning softly at the intrusion.  

Phichit hummed softly around Victor’s cock before finally pulling off with a lewd pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips with Victor.  The sight alone nearly sent Yuuri right to the edge, but he kept himself calm and crawled onto the bed beside Phichit, his mouth moving right to Victor’s cock.

“ _ Fuck _ …” Victor gasped, camera shaking as Yuuri wasted no time.  He hummed around the length as he sucked, moaning as he could feel fingers on his hole, taking over where he had left off.

With Victor’s dick in his mouth and fingers in his ass, Yuuri was having a hard time concentrating and he forced himself to pull away from both.  He sat up on his knees instead and leaned towards Victor, mindful of the camera.

“Fuck me, V.”

Victor nodded quickly, not even needing to think about Yuuri’s request, as Yuuri turned back around to Phichit, grin on his face as he leaned onto his hands, pushing his ass in the air to tempt Victor faster.

Phichit had sat back once Yuuri had taken over sucking Victor off, and had started tugging at his leaking cock with his free hand, having helped stretch Yuuri’s hole with his other.  But it seemed Yuuri had an idea in mind, as he pulled Phichit closer, moaning loudly as Victor pushed into him.

“ _ Shit _ .” Yuuri hissed, pressing back against his boyfriend, squeezing Phichit’s hand tightly in front of him.  Yuuri tried to catch his breath before Victor slowly started to rock his hips, one hand tight on his side while he continued to hold the camera, getting the best view he could on record.

Phichit crawled closer to Yuuri, brushing his hand through his hair softly as Yuuri immediately moved to wrap his mouth around his dick.  He moaned around the length as Victor continued to thrust into him, his eyes closing as his tongue swirled around. He bobbed his head in time with Victor’s thrusts, and he could feel Phichit’s fingers tighten in his hair.

Phichit was trying his hardest to hold back, but it had been a very,  _ very _ , long day for him and he was ready for relief.

“‘M close.” he muttered out, loud enough for Yuuri to hopefully hear, but not loud enough for the chatroom to pick up.

Yuuri nodded slightly as he continued to suck, wanting to bring Phichit to the edge.

Victor had begun to pick up the pace, which caused Yuuri’s actions to falter slightly.  As Victor kept pounding into him, the more he was starting to see stars swirl around his head.  But Yuuri was determined to keep his mouth on Phichit.

“F-fuck, Katsu--” Phichit said much louder this time, head falling back as his stomach started to clench with the oncoming release.  “Shit,  _ shit… _ ”

Yuuri could feel Victor slow his movements as he watched the sight in front of him.  Yuuri bobbed his head earnestly, tongue teasing the head as his hands moved to work the base.  Phichit’s breathing became heavy and strained, and the hand in Yuuri’s hair nearly hurt as he finally let go, releasing everything he had had pent up into Yuuri’s tongue.

Yuuri lapped up the mess happily before Phichit fell back onto the bed to catch his breath.  Yuuri wiggled his hips a bit as his licked his lips as he tried to regain Victor’s attention.  Victor wasted no time in getting back into his groove, hips rocking and causing Yuuri to moan loudly, milking it all for the show that was still going.

Phichit sat up on his elbows once his breathing had come back and reached to take the camera from Victor.

“Thank you,” the man mumbled before pulling Yuuri up to kiss him from behind, his thrusting becoming even more rough without the camera in his hand.  And Yuuri was loving it, unable to hold the moan in as Victor swallowed the sound.

Phichit rolled off the bed to take better video, biting the inside of his lip as he watched the two fuck in front of him.  He felt like he was dreaming the entire situation. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dreamt it before, if he was being entirely honest with himself.

“Mmph, I’m close, babe.”  Victor murmured into Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri nodded as he reached down to tug at his neglected dick, pre-cum leakng from the tip to the blanket below.  He hissed at the touch and gasped as Victor’s hand moved from his hip around to bat his own away. Yuuri moaned as Victor started to jerk him in time with his own thrusts, and he knew there was no way he was going to last as long as he’d like, especially with how Victor moved his thumb around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, V.  God, right there.”  Yuuri mewled, pushing back down onto Victor with every thrust until he could feel his release starting build, closer and closer.  “More, almost there.”

Victor moaned against the back of Yuuri’s neck as his movements became more erratic, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.  And just like that, Victor let go into Yuuri, twitching with every movement as he rode it out.

Yuuri didn’t last much longer at the feeling of Victor’s seed filling him, and strings of white flew from the tip of his cock, narrowly missing his laptop on the table.  He gasped as Victor continued to stroke him, feeling more and more sensitive with every movement until he had to push Victor’s hand away.

The two broke apart, and Yuuri fell forward onto his arms, ass in the air as he tried to catch his breath.

“Chu, come here.  Get your exclusive shot.”  Victor said, amusement in his voice as he reached for the other man.

Phichit gasped and lifted the camera, cum slowly sliding from Yuuri’s ass and down his leg.

“Well damn, Katsu.”

Yuuri was spent, and tired, and all he could do was roll to the side and grin at Phichit and Victor.

“I’ll close out the show for the night, you look like you need some TLC.”  Phichit said, turning off the camera in his hand in order to sit at the edge of the bed to see both chat rooms.  “Holy shit!”

“Mmm?”  was all Yuuri could muster as Victor leaned over to try and see what Phichit was looking at.

“Do you usually have this many viewers?”

“How many?”

“There’s like two thousand.”

Yuuri paused before shooting up, wincing slightly at the sudden movement.  “What?”

“You have like two thousand people in your room.  You got  _ so  _ many credits, like triple what we got last time.  I can’t even read the comments, they’re going too fast.”

Yuuri, as much as he didn’t exactly want to move, turned around towards the screens, his eyes widening.

“Well damn…”

 

> **[xJijix]:** i want to thank not only god but jesus for this blessed day
> 
> **[bb69]:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **[THE_Chris]:** i need to lay down for a very long time goodbye
> 
> **[gdg600]:** so good
> 
> **[Anonymous user has sent credits]**
> 
> **[Anonymous user has sent credits]**
> 
> **[THE_Chris has logged off]**
> 
> **[XJijix has sent credits]**
> 
> **[Anonymous user has sent credits]**
> 
> **[69bearby has sent credits]**
> 
> **[XXtwnXX]:** god best show
> 
> **[23nym]:** more more more!!!!!!!!

 

“Who was the top contributor?”  Yuuri asked, rubbing his eyes.

Phichit leaned closer to focus better, before gasping.  “What the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Hm?”

“Does that say who I think it says?” Victor asked, leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” the three groaned in unison.

“Well, it’s time for us to sign out.  It was nice to do a show after a long time away, so thank you for coming.”  Phichit said, waving to the camera with a wink.

“Yes, thank you for coming, all of you.  You’ve broken a record and I’m going to have to think of a reward for that, even though I think this was enough of a reward, don’t you think?  I appreciate the love and support, as always.” Yuuri bid his farewell, before Phichit closed both chatrooms.

“Do you want me to run a bath for you, love?”  Victor asked as soon as the cameras were off, tossing the mask off to the side.

“Please, that would be lovely.”

“Do you need me to do anything?”  Phichit asked as Victor slipped off of the bed.

Yuuri shook his head, but leaned against Phichit’s side.  “No, you being here now is enough.”


	7. 26 july 2018 (bonus)

Practice for the show started at the arena early the next morning, and Victor and Phichit had managed to make it on time, with Yuuri in tow.  The two skaters laced up their boots before the three stepped into the rink.

A few other skaters had already arrived, though many hadn’t shown up yet.  Victor stole a kiss from Yuuri with a smile before leaning to take off his blade guards.

“You can go sit in where the hockey teams sit.”  Phichit suggested, pointing down the side of the rink.  “That way you can see better.”

Yuuri nodded before his eyes moved to Victor, stepping onto the ice without a word.

“Oi, Chris!”  Victor called across the ice, and both Phichit and Yuuri’s eyes widened

Chris had been busy practicing his footwork for one of his routines, and as soon as he heard Victor’s voice, he immediately started skating in the opposite direction.

“Come here!  I just want to  _ talk _ .”  Victor continued, easily catching up with the other man.

“I honestly can’t believe he was the top contributor.” Phichit whispered to Yuuri.  “Well I can and I can’t at the same time.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.”  Yuuri replied as Phichit took the guards off of his own skates.  “He’s never really been one to send me much, so  _ something _ happened last night that made him do it.”

Phichit cocked his head to the side before turning back to watch Victor chase Chris around the ice.  “I wonder what it was…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still looking to see if there is any interest on the project on my tumblr ([link](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com))

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) ««« ~~inbox currently open to prompts! learn more about that[here!](https://spicedsuga.tumblr.com/post/161666685923/inbox-is-reopen-for-prompts-between-both-of-my)~~


End file.
